warframefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Le Piane di Eidolon
Le Piane di eidolon è un'espansione, openworld connessa con Cetus, un insediamento Ostron situato sulla Terra. Nell'ombra della Torre Orokin di Unum giace un antico campo di battaglia, dove un enorme Sentient fu sconfitto durante la vecchia guerra. I Grineer hanno creato numerosi avamposti e basi per studiare e minare le rovine della zona, osservando e pattugliando le pianure per qualsiasi minaccia alle loro operazioni. questo openworld fu introdotto il 12 Ottobre 2017 e fu rimasterizzato il 4 Aprile 2019 Generale AMap.png|Originale File:Remast.png|Remastered Le Piane di Eidolon hanno superficie di circa 5 km quadrati (2.25km x 2.25km)Twitter - DE Rebecca, caratterizzate da vari campi, colline, grotte, e specchi d'acqua in un clima prevalentemente temperato . a differenza di altri nodi, le Piane di Eidolon non sono generate proceduralmente Tiles, ma è invece, un'anorme mappa statica con caratteristiche uniche le Piane sono accessibili tramite due nodi di missione differenti sulla Star Chart, entrambi i nodi sono sulla Earth. il primo è il nodo centrale delle Piane - Cetus, terra - dove il giocatore spawnerà sulle sponde fuori città. il secondo nodo di missione, farà spawnare il giocatore direttamente di fronte al cancello che collega le Piane con Cetus .Entrambi i nodi saranno direttamente sbloccati dopo aver completato Vor's Prizee non sono bloccati dal Mastery Rank. ogni istanza del server di cetus, può contenere fino a 50 giocatori all'interno della città, tuttavia i giocatori possono uscire nelle piane solo con squadre composte da 2-4 giocatori, o in Solo . Ogni mappa è considerata la propria istanza di missione separata e non sarà condivisa tra squadre. Entrarndo nelle Piane da Cetus o direttamente dallaMappa stellare, creerà una nuova istanza di missione delle Piane, con la generazione procedurale che si applica a oggetti come le aree di generazione di risorse e le vene minerali. I progressi nelle piane, vengono salvati nelle seguenti condizioni: *Rientrando a Cetus attraverso le porte in qualsiasi momento, con la conclusione della missione e tutti i progressi salvati. *Col ritorno del giocatore nell' Orbiter tramite il menu. *Tutti i progressi vengono salvati al completamento delleBounties. *Pescare, Miniare,o l'utilizzo di materiali di consumo, comporta uno specifico salvataggio di tale contenuto (pesce pescato, minerali estratti, materiali di consumo utilizzati). Caratteristiche principali ciclo giorno & notte A differenza della Terra Il tradizionale ciclo diurno e notturno che si svolge entrando in missione, quello delle piane di Eidolon, presenta un ciclo in tempo reale che vede la mappa passare dalla luce all'oscurità con una transizione perfetta. Il giorno nelle piane dura '' '100' '' minuti, mentre la notte dura solo '' '50' '' minuti. Tutti i giocatori vivranno la stessa ora del giorno in qualsiasi momento nelle Piane di Eidolon. L'ora del giorno determina il tipo di nemici e il tipo di pesci che i giocatori possono incontrare nei vari settori della mappa, e di conseguenza influenzano il livello di difficoltà della mappa. Mentre il ciclo del giorno è più diretto verso i nuovi giocatori, il ciclo notturno è riservato ai giocatori più esperti, con la presenza di nemici più forti della fazione Sentient. clima Occasionalmente, le Piane di Eidolon possono sperimentare tempo piovoso, che va da pioggerelle morbide a temporali. Durante i periodi di pioggia, i Grineer, nemici nelle Piane, avranno una visibilità ridotta, mentre i pesci avranno maggiori possibilità di spawnare sugli specchi d'acqua. Un altro effetto meteorologico presente nelle Piane, è l'intensità del vento, che può agire su oggetti come alberi, erba e persino le Syandane. Pesca subacquea Le piane di Eidolon presentano grandi specchi d'acqua, che ospitano un'ampia varietà di vita acquatica. I giocatori possono impegnarsi nella pesca subacquea per catturare vari pesci e crostacei, che possono quindi essere utilizzati come risorse per fabbricare vari oggetti Ostron o dati in dono a pescatore Hai-Luk per aumentare la propria reputazione con la fazione Ostron. minerario Un altro metodo per ottenere risorse nelle Piane è attraverso il mining; i giocatori possono trovare delle vene minerali, visibili come segni luminosi brillanti, sparse in tutto il paesaggio, che possono quindi essere estratte con un apposito strumento di taglio dedicato. I minerali e le gemme sono usati in una varietà di ricette di lavorazione, e le gemme non tagliate possono anche essere scambiate con vecchio Suumbaat per aumentare la reputazione con la fazione Ostron. Caccia Le Piane presentano attualmente tre specie indigene di fauna selvatica che vagano intorno al campo, il Kuaka, una piccola creatura simile a un roditore, il Mergoo, un uccello acquatico dall'aspetto strano e il Condroc , un grande rapace. Queste specie possono essere cacciate e/o uccise per far cadere risorse uniche. Ogni animale ha tre varianti di varia rarità. Possono anche essere addormentati con un Fucile tranquillante e raccolti per ottenere tag e reputazione. I tag vengono utilizzati per acquistare floof, animali di peluche in minautura, dal Maestro Teasonai, che si occupa della Conservazione delle Piane. taglie Le taglie, o Bounties sono missioni generate casualmente, in cui il giocatore completa una serie di brevi obiettivi da Konzu. Al completamento di una serie di missioni, il giocatore riceverà una ricompensa a caso dal montepremi. Caverne Le Piane di Eidolon hanno diverse grotte in cui i giocatori possono entrare e che possono contenere oggetti di interesse come minerali o oggetti Codex. Molte di queste grotte sono piccoli spazi che possono avere più aperture attraverso le quali i giocatori possono accedere per entrare alla grotta. Alcune grotte nelle Piane hanno delle porte grineer chiuse al loro interno, che fungono da unico ingresso alla grotta vera e propria. La maggior parte di queste grotte sigillate, sono accessibili solo quando il gioco crea un obiettivo taglia che si svolge all'interno delle suddette grotte, a quel punto le luci della porta diventano verdi, indicando che possono aprirsi. A differenza delle grotte più piccole, queste grotte si allargano in enormi caverne espansive e che conducono anche in luoghi all'aperto al di fuori dei confini delle Piane. Di queste grotte di grandi dimensioni, solo la grotta situata vicino allo stagno del geyser vicino a Cetus, è accessibile ai giocatori senza la necessità di attivare una taglia. Le grotte che sono state scoperte dai giocatori saranno segnate in modo permanente sulla minimappa da un simbolo triangolare bianco irregolare. nemici Grineer la fazione Grineer, è composta dallo speciale corpo marine Tusk, ed è la principale fazione nemica sulle Piane di Eidolon durante il giorno e può essere trovata in piccoli gruppi di pattuglie che vagano per le pianure, o di guardia ad uno dei numerosi avamposti e basi creati nella zona. I Grineer firebase sono fortemente fortificati con varie difese, tra cui Rampart e torrette automatiche di difesa. Per una maggiore potenza di fuoco, queste basi sono anche in grado di utilizzare mortai che lanciano proiettili ad alta esplosività a lunga distanza verso i loro bersagli. Queste unità Grineer sono uniche poiché le varianti Eximus possono possedere le versioni '' 'veleno' '' e '' 'Shock' , normalmente utilizzate solo dagli Infested, Corpus e Nemici grineer che utilizzano Archwing. Usano anche speciali granate con effetto Ghiaccio e fuoco non utilizzate da altre unità Grineer nel sistema Le unità Grineer possono spawnare nelle Piane in diversi modi, tramite navetta Firbolg oppure discendendo con le capsule orbitali. Possono anche essere schierati tramite la Bolkor, nave da guerra armata con cannoni rotanti per il supporto aereo ravvicinato. Tutti i veivoli nemici nelle Piane, sono vulnerabili agli attacchi e possono essere distrutti prima che possano schierare le unità che trasportano. Se una un gruppo di nemici sufficientemente grande è impegnato in combattimento, le unità Grineer dispiegheranno il Tusk Seeker Drone che richiederà rinforzi, che poi procederanno a spawnare attraverso le opzioni citate sopra. I droni continueranno a chiamare i rinforzi a meno che non vengano distrutti. l Grineer possono anche schierare unità aviotrasportate come i Dargyn skiff e Ogma bombardieri che pattugliano le pianure e attaccano dall'aria. Una volta che queste unità aeree vengono sconfitte, il "'Dargyn Pilot' '' espulso può cadere a terra. I Dargyns possono anche essere trovati parcheggiati vicino agli accampamenti Grineer e possono essere dirottati se i piloti vengono eliminati o battuti sui veicoli. Oltre all'artiglieria aerea, i Grinner hanno i Tusk Thumper piattaforme mobili a terra. Queste unità quadrupede simili a carri armati, oltre ad avere un cannone principale e torrette automatizzate, sono sorprendentemente agili per le loro dimensioni e usano le gambe per saltare, schiantarsi a terra o caricare rapidamente in avanti. Utilizza anche il suo groundpounder pneumatico sul lato inferiore per creare onde d'urto consecutive. Il suo carapace è immune a tutte le forme di attacco ad eccezione dei punti deboli su ciascuna delle sue gambe. Supporting the Tusk units are the 'Ghouls', consisting of heavily malformed Grineer that lie in wait beneath the ground for an ambush. When confronted, they burst out of the ground and unleash their animalistic instincts, savagely attacking anyone who dares trespass their territory. These units have uncanny and unconvential abilities, including drills that allow rapid movement through the ground, suicide bombers, giant chainsaws that can be ejected and literally be ridden on, and wrist-mounted grappling hooks. When killed, their blood releases cloud that paralyzes and renders the enemy ever more vulnerable to Ghoul assaults. During nighttime, the Grineer will retreat to the safety of their outposts, reducing the number of Grineer that can be encountered on the field during that period, though in turn raising the difficulty of a nocturnal assault on a base. 'Eidolon Lures''' will be deployed around the encampments, as the Grineer are hostile towards the Sentient and will attack if they encounter them, even the massive Teralysts. Sentient During the Old War, a major battle against the Sentients took place on the Plains. The Sentient was defeated, scattering its fragments all over the area, resulting in the existence of the ghostly Spectral Sentients, also known as Eidolons. These are absent during the day cycle and show up only at night, increasing the difficulty of the Plains. The main Sentient threat on the Plains during the nighttime are the Eidolon Teralysts, gigantic Sentient units equipped with powerful weapons and formidable defenses. Taking down a Teralyst is no small feat, requiring concentrated firepower from Operators and their Warframes. A full squad is recommended for this fight, though it is also possible - though extremely difficult - to defeat a Teralyst solo. Also roaming the plains at night are the smaller Eidolon Vomvalysts. Should a Vomvalyst be reduced to zero health it will shed its outer armor and turn into a glowing spectral form, complete with a fresh pool of health impervious to weapons fire but vulnerable to an Operator's Void powers. Eidolon Lures will absorb Vomvalyst sentients after the outer shell is destroyed, relieving the requirement of an Operator to destroy them. Additionally, in the middle of the Gara Toht Lake there is an Ostron altar dedicated to the Eidolons. When players offer their Brilliant or Radiant Eidolon Shards to this altar, they can summon the even more powerful Eidolon Gantulyst and Eidolon Hydrolyst. Minor Features Ammo Dispensers Several Grineer outposts in the Plains house Ammo Dispenser units, visible as green containers with a white holographic display at the front and a floating green holographic bundle of ammunition on top. Interacting with these dispensers (default ) will make them drop ammunition for all weapon types, which can then be collected by players. The dispensers have a 3:20 minute cooldown time, during which the dispenser cannot be used until its cooldown has elapsed. During this phase, the white display at the front will show the time remaining on the cooldown, and the holographic ammo bundle will change color from green to red. Armored Vaults Grineer outposts and bases in the area can have Armored Vaults on them, seen as large orange and green tracked carriages with control consoles on them. These Armored Vaults can be opened up to by interacting with the control console, giving a small amount of resources, and sometimes they will have a single Storage Container inside that can be broken for more drops. Armored Vaults are also used as the objective in Resource Theft Bounties. Control Towers Some Grineer outposts on the Plains have green communication towers with control consoles on them, which nearby Grineer can activate to call in reinforcements. Players can hack these towers to deactivate them, which will also deactivate any hostile turrets within the outpost. These towers could also occasionally be heard broadcasting Grineer propaganda from Councillor Vay Hek, as a prelude to Operation: Plague Star. Grineer Excavation The Grineer encampment near the Hillside Ruin (marked as #3 on the map) in the Southeastern part of the Plains is host to an archaeological excavation setup that can be interacted with. Inside the circular command tent, a holographic map of the immediate area can be found. Activating the switch next to the map will highlight one of three possible locations with a glowing dot on the map, and will deploy an automated mining explosive (similar to a Dreg) from the tent to that location. When it reaches its target, the explosive drone will detonate, revealing fossilized Sentient wreckage and some random assorted resources or Credits. Note that the explosive drone can be destroyed while it is docked inside the tent or as it travels towards its destination, and the system will become unusable if all the available drones are destroyed. Magnetized Water At night, bodies of water on the Plains will become energized with Sentient energy, which will inflict a proc on any unit that touches it, temporarily reducing maximum shields and removing 100 Energy. Geyser A small lake near the Twin Horns (west of the entrance to Cetus) has a small geyser at the center, which blows a powerful jet of steam upwards when units step on it, launching them upwards. Thousand-Year Fish Statuettes Thousand Year Fish statuettes are small, glass statues scattered throughout hidden locations in the Plains. These can be scanned into the Codex to give in-depth lore about Cetus and the Plains. Notes *The Arsenal can be accessed from anywhere in Cetus via the Main Menu, then selecting Equipment => Arsenal. This allows switching of loadouts in Cetus without needing to return to the Orbiter. **The Mods segment can also be accessed through Equipment => Mods, allowing players to manage their Mods from Cetus. *The accessibility of the closed large Grineer caves on the Plains is determined upon the creation of a Bounty created within a particular map instance. Caves made accessible by Bounties will remain open even if the player fails any bounty phase before reaching them, however exiting the Plains will close said caves. *Judging by the location depicted in the Star Map, Cetus's specific location seems to be in Kazakhstan, somewhere off the northern coast of the Caspian Sea. Although it cannot be assumed nature would be the same given Warframe's timeframe, some of the Plains of Eidolon geography and biology, most notably its vegetation, seems to corroborate that inference. Bugs *In some of the Lakes scattered around the Plains, most notably the one with a small, Grineer populated island in the middle of it, a player's warframe can become completely submerged in the water, and will be standing on the bottom of the lake. The camera, however, will be unable to pass through the surface of the water. This seems to only happen near the center of the lake, around the edges the correct events occur. Bullet jumping and other forms of movement still allow you to resurface. *The stream on the northwest corner of the Plains may be permanently magnetized, regardless of time of day. Media PoEMap.jpg|Topographic map of the Plains of Eidolon. The grey spots represent rock outcroppings, while the black square represents Cetus. POE map.png|Poe map (Grineer's camp & cave location)|link=https://imgur.com/a/3lqJq|linktext=PoE_Map Plains of Eidolon at Night.jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Night Plains of Eidolon at Night 2.jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Night Plains of Eidolon at Night 3.jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Night Plains of Eidolon at Night 4.jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Night Plains of Eidolon at Night 5.jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Night - Door to Cetus (Start/Finish) Plains of Eidolon at Day (1).jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Day Plains of Eidolon at Day (2).jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Day Plains of Eidolon at Day (3).jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Day Plains of Eidolon at Day (4).jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Day Plains of Eidolon at Day (5) - Door to Cetus (Start-Finish).jpg|Plains of Eidolon at Day - Door to Cetus (Start-Finish) Plains of Eidolon Year 1 Landscape Showcase (Warframe) Warframe - 22 Minutes of NEW Plains of Eidolon Gameplay File:Warframe - BOUNTIES EXPLAINED - Konzu "The Bounty Hunter" TUSK - Plains Of Eidolon Morning Timelapse Battle Track Know Your Enemy Grineer "Tusk" Elite Forces (Warframe) References Patch History es:Las llanuras de Eidolon ru:Равнины Эйдолона zh:Plains of Eidolon